


Prologue Of The Sins

by Arodkillsall



Category: Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodkillsall/pseuds/Arodkillsall





	Prologue Of The Sins

Arekkusu sets out with his best friend/brother Timi they've been best friends since childhood. As they set out on a journey Arekkusu his poison magic on some plants. "Come on Arekkusu this is the fifth time you done this now you won't be able to do your fathers magic and hell you don't even know your mothers magic odds are you won't be able to do it."

As Arekkusu focuses his magic he breaths in and out tired but then he stops a bit and falls back a bit. "Damn I need a break."

As he's on his back Arekkusu looks at Timi glaring as Timi gives him a cocky smirk. "Don't give me that look" Timi puts his hand up and gets him up a bit.

As Arekkusu is up he dust himself off a bit they take a break for the night and talk around the fire. "So Arekkusu where we going?" 

Arekkusu looks into the fire and speaks. "I heard that there's a holy knight that's been using his power to raise taxies in the town nearby." As Arekkusu sleepsTimi struggles to sleep.

His body burns up and sweats from the heat as he wakes up in the panic he sees the fire is out and Arekkusu is asleep he smiles then falls back asleep.

The next day they wake up to a sunrise and Timmy smiles at it as Arekkusu doesn't smile and turns his head.

"I swear I really wonder how we became friends." As Arekkusu laughs a bit he then speaks. "Who knows your power grows stronger in the day as for me I'm more active when night falls."

As they both stopped speaking a cloud moves in front of the sun covering part of the sun with Arekkusu on the dark side and Timi on the light said as the cloud moves away they hear screaming from a nearby village.

They both run to the sound at full speed to aid them. Once they got there they see the town in flames and a knight roaring out orders. "Kill them all kill them for not paying the tax for protection!"

Both Arekkusu and Timi glare at the holy knight who gave them that order.

"So that's the knight that's been abusing his power." As they watch a villager yells at him. "Lejamin Pris!"

As they see the villager who looks like he's about to drop dead. His eyes are barely open, his legs are shaking, his arms aren't able to hold his gun. "D~Don't m~move!"

Arekkusu glares at the man that the villager yelled out but Timi puts his hand on his chest and shakes his head. "Don't I wanna help as much as possible but. Don't know his power yet just watch and then we'll act."

As they watch the man named Lejamin smirks and mocks the old man. "So you really are gonna do this?" Lejamin walks to him and smirks laughing a bit but the old man didn't back down even though he knew he would die he still fought.

The old man shoots his gun at Lejamin but he side steps and vanish's before there eyes Arekkusu and Timi couldn't see him at all until the old man was coughing up blood and falls to his knees.

"You have a pair on you old man but that didn't help at all.

As Lejamin focuses his power his aura turned as the color of blood. Arekkusu watches this and forgets what his brother told him he rush's to the man. "HEY GOVERNMENT DOG!" Arekkusu rush's to help him but Lejamin looks at him. "Hat do you call me?" 

Arekkusu jumps and goes to punch him but Lejamin kicks his stomach sending him back. As he slides on the ground he looks at Lejamin. But he's goin Arekkusu sends up and looks around him. "We're are you?"

After he said that Lejamin appears as if there was a red flash. "Red Chariot" his body begins to glow as the color of blood. "H~how are you this strong?!" Lejamin smirks and gets a closer look at him. "Oh your Māsharu's boy well your father was my teacher."

Lejamin opens his hand and a spear that showed red lighting flowing around it. "I'll say this once don't interfere with my Affairs again or I'll kill you." As Arekkusu gets up slowly there's a power growing inside of him but it's not the magic he was training for. 

As Arekkusu powers up he hears a voice in his head that powers him up. His eyes open wide and he smirks but Lejamin watches this and yells. "The fuck are you!?"

Lejamin glares at him as Arekkusu doesn't say anything there's a little demon in his mind taking control.

As Lejamin powers up to the max yelling out his power. "SURGE SLOT!" His body as red lightning around it. "COME ON LET GO!"

As they both step it was like a flash of light Arekkusu goes to punch the man be Lejamin blocks it with his staff and throws it at him piercing Arekkusu's shoulder. 

"That so much for your power up." Lejamin takes one step and goes to Arekkusu making him cough blood. "Is this all you got?"

Arekkusu looks at him and quickly punch's his jaw sending him flying. Once he was sent flying Arekkusu pulls out the spear and throws it to the ground. "You think is one?"

Lejamin smirks and calls his spear to him and charges it with all his power. Before anything happens Arekkusu goes back to normal and drops tot he ground. 

"Oh damn it the hell was that Arekkusu!?" As Timi comes out the bushes he goes to his friend and Lejamin sighs and powers down. "We will pick this up once he's stronger."

As Arekkusu lays there knocked out he sees a demon inside him smirking a bit speaking. "You did well for your first time...l now rest young one."

Timi is at his side watching as evil presents leaves him he wonders. "What are you Arekkusu?"


End file.
